


Flowers out the Window

by Okami01



Series: Ferdibert Birthday Bash 2020 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Ferdinand tries to confess his love to Hubert and it does not go as planned.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Ferdibert Birthday Bash 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709047
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Flowers out the Window

Ferdinand wasn't one to shrink away from a challenge. He was brave, running straight at problems and solving them with ease. Not that being in love was a problem. Though some might say that falling in love with Hubert von Vestra was.

Those people were wrong of course. That was fine. But no one knew. And Ferdinand didn't know how he'd react if he knew. Ferdinand could only hold back his infatuation for so long. He feared that it might seep through one day it might seep out of him.   
Not that he was all that liable to making such drastic errors. Not that it would be a particularly drastic problem for Hubert to know that Ferdinand was in love with him. 

But what if Hubert wasn't in love with him? Then things would grow awkward between them. The friendship they forged between them could crumble. Then what would he do?

So Ferdinand devised a plan and quickly, before he lost his nerve ( not that it was likely) he put it into action.   
_______________________________________

The day started and went by like any other day thankfully. Ferdinand found Hubert after a meeting.

" Hubert," Ferdinand called. Running over and smiling.  
" If you were given these cookies… by someone who likes you, what would you do?"

Hubert smiles but his smile seems to dissipate as Ferdinand asks his question.

" There isn't anyone in love with me, Ferdinand." He stares at some imperial documents like they're the most important thing in the world before speaking again.  
" And you shouldn't eat cookies from strangers. They could be poisoned."

Ferdinand puts the cookies back in his pocket. 

" Ahh, that makes sense. You are informed on those types of things, I suppose."

Cookies that he made yesterday in the kitchen. Even though baking isn't something that he's good at. Even though some of the guards said bandits might have broken into the kitchens yesterday. Surely, that was an exaggeration. 

But it wouldn't do him any good to sulk. Especially in front of Hubert who was talking about the dangers of poisons hidden in flours. Not where Ferdinand had wanted this conversation to go in the slightest. Not he wasn't willing to listen to Hubert talk about any strange mundane thing if that's what made him happy. 

Still, it was vexing in a way. He'd have to try something else. 

_____

Flowers. Flowers were a nice and safe alternative for expressing one's affection. Surely Hubert couldn't find fault in that.  
So he'd payed a guard well and asked them to bring the flowers to Hubert's chambers. He'd gone to the florist the day before and picked out some exquisite ones. Dark red, yellow and purple ones. And he'd written a card in equally flowery language. 

So when he knows that Hubert is finishing his meeting and heading back to his chambers that he'll find them. And despite the risk, Ferdinand can't help but stay close by, smiling. Things have to go well this time.

There's a crash.

Ferdinand freezes. They could very well be under attack. Or maybe Hubert is making him paranoid. He isn't sure which but he grabs his lance anyway.

Hubert pokes his head out the door. 

" I think someone is trying to kill me."

" What," Ferdinand nearly shouts. And he's almost glad Hubert said that because he can't keep the shock off his face and it would be really hard to explain why he's standing outside of Hubert's room with his mouth wide open.

" Someone snuck into my room and placed this floral arrangement on my desk."

" You think someone is trying to kill you?" Ferdinand repeats.

Hubert steps out of the room and nods. " It certainly wouldn't be the first time. O assume. the person is trying to frighten me, comparing my eyes to inanimate objects and such. But I will not be frightened."

Ferdinand forces himself to smile. " No, I suppose you won't be."

So now Ferdinand has to spend the rest of the night listening to Hubert talking about breached security and poisons that can be transmitted through the air. Not that be particularly minds hearing Hubert talk about anything.

He'll have to try something else before Hubert worries himself too much. 

Perhaps the sight of crumpled scorched flowers and broken glass should discourage Ferdinand.   
There isn't anything in this world that capable of achieving that.

Once he finds himself alone in his own bedchambers again, he begins to write. The most direct method he can think of is to write a letter.  
Ferdinand writes feverishly before he loses his nerve, not that would ever happen.

" To Hubert. My Raven, my shadow. My beloved. The man who holds the tightest grasp around my heart and soul. Ah, I am very sorry for the confusion. For I am not trying to poison you or hurt you in the slightest. If I would have been more clear in the beginning then I suppose this wouldn't have happened.

I do not know why you would think that someone wouldn't be able to love you. Because I love you. I know you don't exactly believe it but you have so many charming qualities about you that I cannot help but be enamored. Utterly Inraptured. It has been many years now and even though we drink tea and your strangely bitter coffee regularly, I cannot help but think there is anyone else that I would rather spend my time with. 

You are a cunning, handsome, witty man who I am deeply in love with and I cannot keep silent about it any longer. Unless of course, you don't love me back."

When Ferdinand finishes the letter and slips it into Hubert's bedchambers, the waiting is almost agonizing. So he starts to walk because he can't sleep. Perhaps a nice calming horseback ride will put him at ease. 

Ferdinand isn't halfway to the stables when he thinks he feels someone else's presence. He turns, reaching for his lance out of habit. 

It's Hubert. Ferdinand feels like he should be relieved that he's not about to be killed but he can barely breathe. Frozen in place as Hubert walks over to him.

" Could you relax?" Hubert chuckles. "If I'd wanted you dead I would have done so already."

Ferdinand forces himself to breathe again. Even though all the blood has pulled to his face and he still can't bring himself to talk. 

Hubert shakes his head and sighs. " No… no that's not what I meant to say at all." He clears his throat and surprisingly turns away. 

" You... meant those things?"

If Ferdinand was in his right mind, he might tease Hubert about it. He's blushing and his jacket is pulled over his shoulders haphazardly. 

Instead, all he can say, in an extremely out of breath voice is,

" Every last word."

Hubert steps closer and Ferdinand swears he's never felt so nervous in his life. His heart has never beat so quickly.

" I love you," Ferdinand says somehow. 

" As hard as I find believing that… I love you too."

Ferdinand can hardly breathe again. If this were any other time, he'd swear that he'd just been poisoned. In a way, he supposed he had been. Hubert was like a drug that he could not get enough of. No matter how close together they were or how much time had passed.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Ferdibert Birthday Bash! Thanks for reading (:  
> @Tavitay on Twiiter


End file.
